Robin's secret
by someone-no-one-knows
Summary: ONESHOT also songfic. Just a nice romantic story


Robin's secret

Why had he done that? He just lost his temper. Horribly lost it.

_She belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her._

Now after so long, she had left he had gone too far. He had shouted at that delicate little thing. Broken her heart. He just needed more time…..

_But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure._

But the voice in his head still told him she was the one.

_(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villain I can't knock down._

But if he did she would be in so much danger.

"She's in danger anyway." Raven said behind him. He scowled.

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" He shouted at her.

"Why." She said "You can't make me. Your just upset that star-"he had aimed a punch at her but Raven (being Raven) blocked it.

Suddenly raven looked into his eyes and he felt as if he was being lifted away.

"See" Ravens voice said "This is what you've done." There was Starfire standing in a warehouse breathing heavily and she had cuts and bruises all over her.

_She is alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?_

"Without you she has lost her confidents. She's empty inside." A man lumbered toward Starfire and hit her with such force that she let out a cry of pain and was throne against the wall. She coughed. Tears in her eyes then a voice Robin would never forget.

"Little girl get up. You worthless little maggot" He slammed his foot into her wrist making it break. She screamed in agony.

"STARFIRE!" he cried but she couldn't here him of course. She was crying lying on the floor.

"Arrrrrr. Are you hurt? Well don't worry at least when I kill you, you won't have to worry about Robin now will you." He laughed and picked her up by her neck. "You always were weaker without Robin weren't you."

"Get off me!" she cried

"No chance. Well at least I can put you out of your misery!" Then Robin saw something he would never forget. Her eyes she was terrified the look was so horrible Robin just wanted to hug her then and there. He opened his eyes.

"How the hell did you get her!" Robin looked up to see slade and Starfire in the same position as when he left. He gritted his teeth and Ran toward slade and Hit him with all the force in him.

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say;   
still I will always fight on for you._

He caught her in his arms and she cried as he hugged her. She gasped in pain as He touched her wrist.

"Sorry" He said "For everything. Sit her I'll be back in a couple of minutes" He cracked his knuckles and ran toward slade hit him again.

_(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(she is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(she is the one), this gift is my curse for now._

Suddenly He heard slade's leg break.

"Listen slade" He grabbed him by the neck and shoved him to the wall. "If you EVER lay a hand on her again I _will_ kill you understand?"

"Yes. I do but remember." He hit robin and stood up robin was confused "I am invincible and I will get you again and your little girl friend there but for now I've had my fun." He ran off.

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say;  
_ He sat up and stood up. He sighed and picked up Starfire.

"Robin I am sorry" Starfire said.

"What for?" He said as he walked down the hill.

"Being annoying" she said and looked down. He smiled and turned her face up toward him.

"You should never have anything to be sorry about. It was my fault and you are the most beautiful thing alive." She giggled and he smiled as he carried her and they walked. As they walked home Robin had truly unleashed his secret. At least now he had found someone to love and with that they kissed. They say there has only been 5 most wonderful kisses in the world. Robin and starfire's topped them all.

_Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you..._

_I'll love you always till I die._


End file.
